Manga Convention
by faorism
Summary: RiKaza. Kakei and Saiga gave the boys yet another simple assignment. Of course, is it really that simple with these sadists? Cosplay, manga and Kaza in a dress! birthday lemon to ifthedeadwerealive


_Author's Notes_: This is a (drum roll) BIRTHDAY FICTION! Hooray! Happy birthday, ifthedeadwerealive! She's my editor and my bestest buddy in the whole wide world. She's the peanut butter to my jelly, the Ron to my Harry, the heroine to my sidekick, the Joey to my Yuugi (Only for this I voluntarily will admit I'm Yuugi. This is your one time! Savor it, I tell ye.)! I love her! Everyone, send birthday wishes and love to ifthedeadwerealive! –April 17, 2006

* * *

**Manga Convention**

* * *

"I am going to kill that Kakei!"

Rikuo rolled his eyes as he followed the frustrated teenaged boy, a set, impassive frown on his lips. He had been hearing the young, smaller man repeat this line, or something of its sort, for the last, what was it, thirty minutes? Yes, it had been thirty minutes. And for every second, Rikuo had to hear his roommate curse out their boss. At least they only needed this last street and they were at the Green Drugstore, and their apartment above the shop. Well, if he were in Kazahaya's shoes, both literally and figuratively, he probably would be just as upset.

At that moment, Rikuo had on what he hoped he would never have to wear again, a school uniform. It was a deep black, so much like his hair without the extra tint of violet that made his strands shine, with golden buttons and a high collar. The jacket was completely unbuttoned so that it revealed a white tee while the hem flicked in the wind. On his back, he carried a tennis bag, complete with a black racket. The name of the character he was supposed to be was written on it. The green-eyed boy was too lazy, no, uninterested to check who it was.

An old lady came down the block towards the two. As she passed, she glanced at Rikuo and didn't give him a second thought. As her eyes flew over to his roommate, however, there was another story. Her cloudy blue eyes sharpened and a scowl was vomited up from her face. The lady huffed as she continued, muttering about the youth of today. Thankfully, Kazahaya couldn't hear over his ranting.

Himura readjusted the tweed-like strips in his large hand, which led down to a brown paper bag. It was a bit heavy, considering the only thing in it were books; twenty-five, tightly bounded books. Well, to be more exact, they were—

"Manga! That evil, skinny freak makes us leave the comfort of our store, and leave it for the gathering of those, those, weirdoes, just to get a whole bunch of books! I wouldn't be surprised if they all have porn in them," Kudo's soft, and too high to be a guy's, voice spat. He paused at the corner of the street as he waited for the light to change.

"Hmm." Himura said, stopping next to the light-haired boy. "Well, Kakei ordered the complete series of Gravitation and Fake, as well as the released volumes of Loveless. What they show in Gravitation is mostly shounen-ai, however they have a lot of scenes before and after the main characters have sex." With the last word, Kazahaya's cheeks reddened to a barely noticeable pink. Rikuo knew that the teen was uncomfortable with sexually oriented topics, and yet, he couldn't resist bringing them up. The blush formed across Kudo's otherwise pale, soft skin was worth the perception of being a pervert.

"I haven't really heard of Loveless, but I know that it at least has some guys kissing. As for Fake, well, let's just say that little kiddies shouldn't be reading it, especially the last volume." The light changed, a melody with hard-striking, robotic notes following by seconds.

Rikuo stepped forward and onto the black pavement. Kudo followed in silence, his feet moving a bit faster to keep at the taller boy's long-stepped pace. He seemed to have calmed down, but more out of shock than resolution. The two young men finally stopped in front of the store's door. They knew it was locked, because Kakei had told them that he, as well as Saiga, would not be in. Probably something to do with, well, no one wanted to really think about it.

"I—I can't believe it. You, a manga junkie? I understand Kakei, but you? God, what the hell is wrong with the people around me? Aren't manga for girls?"

Digging through his pockets, Himura chuckled deeply. He pulled out the keys for the store, sliding the metal sliver into the lock and twisting it appropriately. He pushed open the door, holding it open for Kudo. As the pale boy began to enter, Rikuo held him in place with a hand on one of his slender shoulders. Leaning into it, the distance between calloused lips and an ear was barely a finger width apart. "Oh? Is that so, Kaza? And here I thought dresses were for females as well. Guess we were both wrong."

Suddenly, the previously collected Kazahaya returned to his original frenzy of anger. He pursed his lips, his eyebrows sliding into a tight knit. With a huff, he brushed the hand on his shoulder and stormed through the store to the back, where the stairs to their apartment were located. His heeled, powder blue knee-high boots clicked as they hit the tiled floor. "I am going to kill that Kakei!"

Rolling his olive eyes again, Rikuo closed and locked the front door and went to follow his disgruntled co-worker. For this assignment, Kakei told the two boys the day before that they would have to pick something up. Unusually, the task was not for a customer, but for the owner himself. They would go a given address around noon, walking to it since it was going to be "such a beautiful day," according to Kakei, and talk to some Yuki guy. They had to bring three thousand yen, for what, neither Kazahaya nor Rikuo knew. And, for the last bit, they must wear their specially made outfits. Simple enough, right?

The slam of a door opening echoed throughout the empty building, signaling that Kudo had entered their apartment. Knowing the boy, Himura had no doubt that the golden-eyed male was ripping off his assigned clothing.

Rikuo, never fully trusting their sadistic boss and his equally sadistic boyfriend, looked up what was going to be happening the next day, today. He wasn't the least bit surprised (which, in itself, is unsurprising) when he read the big event happening at the same plaza they were told to visit.

It was a manga convention. Admission was two thousand yen per person, unless you wore a cosplay costume, which got you a twenty-five percent discount. And of course, the owner and manager decided to get the discount.

But hey, a thousand yen is a thousand yen.

"Rikuo! Get your slow, huge, ugly brute self up here!" Frowning at the insult, Himura ventured to the direction of the voice, but at a much slower pace. It took about ten minutes for him to get up the stairs, through the threshold of the apartment (where he slipped off his sneakers, next to Kazahaya's boots which seemed to have been violently kicked off), to the counter in the kitchen to drop off the bags he held (those being the one containing manga and the one holding the racket), and into his and Kudo's room. When Rikuo saw Kazahaya, he stood silent, but his breathing got a bit more labored.

Unlike Rikuo, Kudo's costume couldn't, at all, pass of as everyday wear. His centered around what looked like a slut version of Little Bo Peep. The dress was a shade darker than the blue boots. It hugged his long, thin frame and moved with it gracefully. The sleeves reached down to his elbows, and the lacy neck swooped down and a bit off the shoulders. The bottom of the dress reached to Kudo's knees. It was lined with layer upon layer upon layer of white lace and fabrics of the sort. If the boy had breasts, or if Saiga had sewn in cups, Kazahaya would look one hundred percent female.

Kazahaya was now desperately trying to, as previously predicted, take off the poof of a dress. Trying being the key word. He had his knobby knees propping his body up, much to Rikuo's annoyance, on the taller teen's bed. The blankets were pooled in swirls around the light-haired boy's knees and bare feet. The boy's hands were climbing up his back with grunts and groans coming from his flushed face.

Himura licked the inner edge of his lip hungrily. A second later, after realizing what he did, Rikuo frowned once more and turned to leave. He had been very aware of the, urges, which he received because of his co-worker for some time now. And up until the chocolate incident, that was all they were, hormonal impulses. Or at least, that was all he thought.

But after having Kudo climb on him, lick the sweet melted substance off his fingers, breathe on him with such gentle, yet enticing, ease and collapse in his powerful arms, there was no way Rikuo would deny it. He knew he enjoyed the warmth from the effeminate boy as he slept soundly. He knew how much he wanted it to last for just a little longer than it had. He knew, he knew how much he needed the other. How much, how much he l—

"Rikuo, you brute! What took you so long?" Rikuo stopped in his tracks, his thoughts doing the same. He pivoted in the direction of the voice's origin. "Whatever. I need your help. I can't get this damn thing off!" Kudo whined, his hands still scratching at his clothes. The buttons for the dress lined the back. In order to remove the article of clothing, one would definitely need assistance.

"How did you get it on?"

"Saiga wanted to see how it fit, in case he needed to fix it. He came in with Kakei while you were in the shower and dragged me into the back room. They forced me into this. It fit perfectly, so they told me to keep it on until after the mission."

"Saiga needed to check the size?" Rikuo was highly amazed that the ever perspective boulder of a man was doubtful of something he made. And it was a bit odd that Saiga, who had made several specially designed clothes for Kazahaya, didn't have the frail boy's measurements somewhere.

"Yup. Since they put it on, I didn't realize I couldn't take it off by myself." There you go. They planned it out so Kudo would need Himura, without knowing it until the last second. "Stop asking so many questions, you stupid gorilla! Help me get out of this!" Mentally, the dark brunet vowed to hunt Kakei and Saiga down. Those two were meddling where no one should be meddling!

"Rikuo! Pay attention. I. Need. Your. Help!"

Kazahaya's eyes rounded, his gold irises pleading and wanting. His lower lip hung out so his breath could enter and leave his body easily. Seeing his roommate like his was terrible for Rikuo. He needed to get away, fast. "Go find someone else to do it," was his cold answer before beginning to make his way to the kitchen.

Feeling totally rejected, Kudo gaped as he saw the other brunet's back. Why does that oaf always have to be so cruel? Okay, there was something about his sadism (as well as many other things) that drew the boy in, but that doesn't mean he could be so mean all the time, right? Yes, that's correct. The effeminate teen was a big ol' masochist. He liked it when Rikuo teased him, and he liked Rikuo's eyes, and he liked Rikuo's shoulders, and he liked Rikuo's hands, and he liked Rikuo.

No. His feelings were never as simple as that, something like a schoolgirl crush. No, they couldn't be. Even he realized that. But, but what was he to do with these emotions?

Ignoring them for the time (because getting out of the dress of doom was the more important at the moment), Kudo growled and sprung off the bed. "Himura Rikuo! Stop being such a meanie—"

At that moment, Kazahaya had reached out and grabbed the retreating boy's wrist. A surge of, of something, shot up into his hand. A dull burning crawled up his arms, and then throughout his body. Goosebumps fluttered over Kazahaya's skin, his breathing becoming even more irregular and his cheeks ever more flushed. The boy moaned loudly, releasing Rikuo. Himura, who started rotating the second he felt his roommate's bony flesh, was just in time to sweep Kudo into his arms when the younger boy knees gave way.

"Oh, god." Kudo whispered.

"What's wrong?"

Though he may be completely incompetent when it comes to innuendos and sexual teases and just anything like that, Kazahaya knew what this feeling engulfing him was; the feeling that was heating up his cheeks, neck, and, well, another very specific area. And to get that from Rikuo, right after he refused to help, meant something. Kudo's one-track mind ruled out any other possibilities (all of which were very feasible), and forced him think of that one correct reason.

"Kaza? Are you okay?"

Reaching up, Kudo hung onto his co-worker's neck. Taking a breath (the sear running through him was extremely strong), the light-haired boy closed his eyes and pulled himself up into a standing position. He left his arms limply lying on Himura's shoulders and leaned toward the collar of the shirt.

It took Rikuo a moment to realize what exactly was happening. There was sudden warmth applied to the base of his neck. The fleshy source of the heat swayed against the tall teen's skin. The dry movement was free of roughness or aggression. It was almost as if its creator was experimenting, unsure as to exactly what he was doing. In all honestly, he really had never done this before. It was something completely new, but yet, it was not going to deter him from going forward.

As surprised as he could ever be, Himura gently pushed his shorter companion, making just enough space between them for the two to see each other. No more than needed, and no less. "Kaza?"

"Shh. Don't say anything. Not right now," the younger male said as he wrapped his arms tighter around the other. "Just know that I feel the same as you."

Himura placed a hand on his roommate's jawbone. He rubbed the surface as if, if it were not done delicately, the skin would shatter. He had been hurt too many times before not to be careful. Looking over Kudo's eyes, he searched for a sign of falsehood, a chance that this was just some sort of joke or for the slight possibility of hesitance. He saw none.

Knowing full well of the lack of kissing experience on Kazahaya's part, or complete lack of experience to be more specific, Rikuo pressed his lips to Kudo's. He had predicted the younger boy's mouth would feel nothing like a man's, seeing how full and soft they appeared. He also could have almost sensed exactly how the other's fingers would wave through his hair. Himura was correct in these aspects.

But he was wrong with one thing; that Kudo would kiss like a girl. Kazahaya, instead of giving in to Rikuo's direction, fought back aggressively, And, after taking a moment for air, when Himura slipped his tongue into the light-haired teen's mouth, the said teen actually competed for control, losing, yes, but still putting effort in the battle of dominance.

Never before had Kazahaya felt this, hot. He felt his own lust growing from within his veins, but he could also feel Rikuo's want as they touched. The combination was driving him completely insane. Yet, he could not deny he enjoyed this all. Or that he desired so much more.

As Himura's tongue grinded into his, the younger boy began to remove the dark brunet's school jacket. The article of black cloth fell to the floor effortlessly, the flop of a white shirt hitting the wood panels heard not too long afterwards. Kazahaya started to continually run his hands over his roommate's bare chest, feeling each dip between the man's muscles.

The two boys moved over toward the unmade bed of Rikuo, the owner hopping as they walked to remove his socks. When they meet the edge of the bed, Himura allowed the fair boy to fall onto the mattress without him, breaking their kiss. They were both panting heavily with raw desire flaming in their eyes. As he undid his pants, the darker brunet watched as his partner's golden eyes stood transfixed on his crotch. And as he dropped his pants to the floor, Kudo's blush grew ten-fold. The growing erection in the taller teen's boxers aroused Kazahaya more than he ever thought.

"Turn around and face the headboard," Himura huskily ordered after licking his lips, "I have to help you out of that dress, don't I?"

With a nod and a small smile, Kazahaya did as he was told. It was obvious what was going to happen. The two were desperate from their need to completely stop their bodies. And with the underlining feelings that Kudo knew they had for one another, there was no doubt in the boy's mind that this, this, would not stop, for anything.

Behind his view, there was a shuffling and another plop of clothing hitting the floor (this time being Rikuo's boxers), before there was a squeal of the bedsprings, signaling Himura getting onto the bed. A moan escaped when Kazahaya felt the other's tongue on the back of his neck. Himura's fingers climbed down to each button, sliding them through their holes as he went.

When the last button was undone at the waistline, Kudo felt the green-eyed teen lift the dress from an inner layer up above his head. Now only in a short pair of boxer briefs, Kazahaya felt more naked than ever before. Himura's hands and kisses flowing over his back were not helping.

"Are you willing to continue?" Rikuo whispered against the light-haired male's skin.

With only a single bat of an eye, the response came in as another hushed whisper. "Yes."

His mouth constantly sucking at the lower edge of a shoulder blade, Rikuo reached for the hem of Kazahaya's underwear. With both boys slowly shifting around, with the occasional random flow of Himura's hand over the other's bare leg, they successfully removed Kudo's briefs.

The now naked boy blushed, still on his knees. He closed his eyes to the headboard, his unevenly cut hair trampling down his forehead. His partner's tongue rode over the bumpy path of his spine, and a large hand gently massaged the area encircling his cock. Kudo moaned, his back curving. His manhood grew harder with each touch.

"Rikuo, s—ahhah—top," Kazahaya begged. "Ahh. I—I don't want to be teased. Plea—Nghhhah!"

"You need me, Kaza?" Rikuo questioned, his fingers continuing to trace his co-worker's entrance.

"Yes! Please, Rikuo. I don't," Kudo started. Three fingers teasing his lower lip silenced him. He was a bit startled, but he still took the digits into his mouth when they pushed forward. His tongue shyly began coating the fingers in saliva. Kazahaya heard, clearly, Rikuo's breathing quickened. Himura pressed his hips against Kudo's, making the latter able to feel the prior's erection against his thigh. Feeling his soon-to-be lover in such a position that encouraged Kazahaya. He sucked harder, his tongue dancing around Rikuo' fingers.

"Ah, fuck it." Himura impatiently retracted his fingers after he hissed. Seeming to understand Rikuo's lust-filled outburst, Kazahaya leaned forward from his knees to all fours, his breaths becoming much more quicker.

Rikuo slipped the first finger, his index, into the boy. He heard Kazahaya gasp and saw his feet rearrange themselves on the sheets. The dark brunet moved his finger, gently, inside the teen, causing several small noises from Kudo. It wasn't long till another two of Himura's digits were accompanying the first, moving in scissoring movements. Kudo didn't know whether the motions were uncomfortable, awkward, paining or extremely erotic. His question was half-answered when he subconsciously began to rock back and forth, getting full control of how far Rikuo was inside him.

Kudo groaned as he felt absence when Himura remove his fingers. "Rikuo," he whined.

"This will hurt, Kaza." The teen positioned his self.

"What?"

Pain and awkwardness was what flew through him at the first seconds. Kazahaya's muscles tingled from his head to his toes. The shock relentlessly attacked him, making him curl these tingling muscles. His elbows also gave way; so instead of his entire arm holding his chest up, it was just the elbows. The thick, hard cock in him felt just so, strange. He cried out, lowering his face to his hands laid down on the bed mattress.

Rikuo bit his lip. It was more than true that he wanted to move on, but judging just by how tight the teen was, it was more than obvious Kudo was hurting. Now add on the other body signs, some subtle, some not, he was hurting, a lot. Himura didn't want to have his wishes if they were harming the boy.

"Kaza?' The dark brunet leaned forward, covering the other with his chest. Holding himself with his right hand positioned next to Kazahaya's elbow, Himura pet his co-worker's upper arm. "Are you okay?"

"Why," Kazahaya said in a shaking voice. He tried to hide it the best he could, which was nowhere near enough. "Why aren't you moving? Are you going to stop now? That would be so like you, you big," Kudo inhaled deeply, "stupid ogre. I don't want my first time to be a waste."

Smiling, Rikuo nibbled on the other's neck. "Stupid ogre?" He brought himself out of Kudo's tight ring, but quickly came back. Kudo let out a scream. "Why so mean," Rikuo growled seductively.

They were both not lubricated, making the friction (and the pain it caused by it) increased five times over. Rikuo tried his best to ignore the evident harm he was doing to Kazahaya, but didn't let that stop him. If the younger boy were willing to give up his virginity, Himura wouldn't halt it all just because he felt guilty. Is that really what a lover would do?

Wait. Lover? Was he really, or at least was going to be, Kudo's lover? Or was he just an object Kazahaya was lusting after (because, you have to admit, being the innocent choirboy was hard work on a teenaged body)?

No. The boy that surrounded his erection would never do that. Himura felt (almost) completely confident in this. He moved one hand to Kazahaya's thigh, rubbing it in forceful, yet dragged-out, movements.

And with each new thrust, sweat gathering out from both their pores, Kudo felt increasing relaxed and comfortable. It may still have hurt like ever before, but the golden-eyed boy liked it even more. He, in an attempt to get Rikuo to come into him harder, subconsciously wrapped his skinny arm around the taller boy's, pulling him at the correct times to add more force to the motion. The boy felt the penis in him hit his delicate prostate repeatedly. And each time it did, he cried out in pleasure.

Kazahaya could feel the blood being drained from everywhere throughout his body, and into his groins. His full erection was pulsating achingly between his legs. He both loved and hated the sensation. Deciding that it was teasing him for long enough, he squeezed his grip on the taller male's arm. "Rikuo, I need to… to," Kudo stumbled breathlessly.

Even with the five vague words said, Rikuo understood what the one underneath him was asking for. He slipped his hand to Kudo's cock, grabbing the engorged flesh as he reached it. Kissing his co-worker's back, Himura pumped the organ, making sure to keep it about time with his own thrusts.

The result was quick and clear. Kazahaya moaned without a break, withering to a pile of gelatin between Himura's arms. With pleasingly talented hands, Himura did all he needed to in order to give the light-haired teen a most memorable night, or late afternoon, or early evening, perhaps dinnertime, or whenever it might be.

"Rikuo!"

"Kaza!"

The two collapsed to the bed mattress after climaxing. The first to cum was Kazahaya, with his lover only a moment or so after him. A sticky substance now filled the younger boy's anus. The same secretion was smeared around Kudo's high inner thigh and Rikuo's hand. The no longer virgin boy's abdomen was being crushed by his lover's weight pressed down upon him. He could already feel the soreness riding up from his ass. He hid his flushed face within in folded arms on the pillow. He was afraid to move without help. No, he was really afraid to move without help.

"Sorry," whispered the sweaty Rikuo, pushing himself off Kudo. Extracting his climaxed cock, he heard Kazahaya whimper from having lack of, of, something inside of him. Rikuo rolled to his partner's side, lying on his back with his forearm covering his eyes from the bright light seeping through the cracks in the shades. Let's say that Himura Rikuo wasn't exactly the cuddliest person right after sex.

And this was how they laid, side by side, without the gentle touch of the other's embrace.

Well, if Rikuo were with almost anyone other than Kazahaya, they would have most likely continued to stay in the awkward silence of their heavy breathing. Unfortunately, or fortunately if you think hard enough, Rikuo was with Kazahaya.

"Rikuo?"

"Hmm?"

There was some hesitation before he started. "What's after this?"

There wasn't an answer. Kudo rolled his head in his lover's direction. Gingerly moving his arm, the light-haired teen grabbed the wrist covering Himura's face. Pulling it away, Kazahaya stared at the olive eyes now exposed. "Well?"

Rikuo licked his lower lip, wrapping his arms around his younger lover's waist. "Anything we want." He pulled Kazahaya close and with their chests touching. He did so being wary of the positions that would most hurt the younger boy most, and, of course, avoiding them. The movement caused Kudo to squeak and squirm, but showed no signs of resisting. He relaxed in Rikuo's arms, his own curving around the elder boy's muscular frame.

"Kaza?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me you love me."

A second hadn't pass when Kudo said, "I love you." Kazahaya's eyes were having trouble staying open. He managed to get out, "And now you."

Rikuo smiled as a pair of golden irises was closed from the world. He kissed Kazahaya's forehead, mumbling the same three-word phrase as his partner. And as the effeminate boy slept within his arms, Rikuo determined that maybe, just maybe, their sadist boss and his equally sadist boyfriend weren't as evil as he originally thought.

* * *

_Author's Notes_: I have been bothering my editor for the last month, saying randomly to her: "Guess what? Little Bo Peep." Now, she'll understand why.

Well, this is all I got. Thanks for reading and remember:

Happy Birthday, ifthedeadwerealive!


End file.
